Paying your Dues
by SoundsLikeHeaven
Summary: Every day of work in the store brings a load of exhaustion to Nook. His customers hate him, the labor's hard, and the girl he once loved barely looks him in the eye anymore. Maybe the seamstress in town can help him ease off some of all this tension? (Rated M for explicit sexual content)


"Hey Nook, how much is this?" Punchy asks, pulling a shovel off the display rack that clearly has a pricetag with 300 Bells written on it. As he does so, he knocks over the collection of stationery that's lying on the desk beside the tool shelf, and countless sheets of paper drift to the floor, some sliding underneath the massive refrigerator that's also on sale.

"OH GOSH, I'M SORRY NOOK!" He scrambles to clean up the mess he's made, never mind the fact there's no way he's going to be able to retrieve the ones that slid under the fridge. He just picks up two or three papers and sets them back onto the shelf, and the piles that were once neatly organized are now disheveled in a heap.

Good grief. I grit my teeth, fighting to keep my cool, as always. Normally this wouldn't be that big of a deal to me. Customers come into my store, Nookington's, and act like idiots all the time. Today, though, I'm feeling especially on edge. I inch toward the supply cabinet and pull out a broom. "Don't worry, Punchy, I'll get the rest of the papers—"

Little do I realize, his mind is already on something else. He's gaping out the shop window, his pupils dilated. I crane my neck to see what has caught his interest, only to spot Phyllis walking by with her sister Pelly. I know Punchy—and countless of the other males in this town—have been infatuated by Phyllis from the time they were children, not that any of them stand a chance. She's certainly what would come to mind when you hear the term "independent woman," and she has no interest in any of the drooling men who follow her around the village. Obviously she is the one who has distracted Punchy from the damage he's done to my supplies.

Sure enough, he heads for the front door. "Uh, I'll see you later Nook, I've uh, got some things to do—" Footsteps sound behind me, and thenI hear the chime of the door as it opens and closes behind him. I heave a sigh once he is gone and I am alone in the store. Again.

"Go right ahead, hm?" I reply under my breath bitterly as I sweep the rest of the stationery sheets from underneath the fridge. "Don't worry about me, yes?"

Things are always like this for me. Customers walk all over me, they don't care about all the work I put into this store, or the effort it takes to keep it running. They just think of me as the town's biggest jerk, the guy who doesn't think about anything except money, money, money. I'm just some tyrannical landlord with no goal in life other than to scam them out of their Bells. Little do they know, if it weren't for me, they'd have to pay 250 Bells for a bus ticket to the city every time they wanted to go shopping just to pick up something as simple as stationery. Sometimes I wonder why I even continue this shop, when they don't even appreciate it anyway.

"Tom Nook?" A voice sounds behind me, and I nearly jump out of my skin. I whirl around quickly to find Sable from the tailor shop standing there, her nervous paws smoothing out her pink-and-white plaid dress. Her deep brown eyes are staring at me, startled by my sharp movement.

"Sable," I find myself murmuring out loud. I feel embarrassed that there is such a mess here, and the I didn't even notice her entering the store. "What brings you here?"

She blinks a few times. "Mabel wanted me to let you know that the suit you ordered will be in by tomorrow. I'd intended to bring it in today—you know, like you'd asked—but it just, uh, it didn't work out." Her voice is a soft rush, and I know she is worried that I will lose my temper like I usually do when these orders don't come in properly.

Instead, I stare at her for a long moment. No, the only Able sister I ever lose my temper with is Mabel, but I know Sable suspects I might treat her the same way in this situation and that I might start going off on a tangent at her, too. That's just how it is with sisters, they take things like that personal and lump each other together as one identity rather than two totally different people. No; I would never go off on Sable like that. To me, she is nothing like Mabel, unlike what many townsfolk might say. She is quiet, sensitive, loyal, and rational. . . not to mention the way the soft freckles on her face bring out the gentleness in her eyes, and unlike Mabel, her voice is smooth and warm. It has a strange way of making my palms feel sweaty and numb whenever I hear her talk. And I mean strange in a good way.

"We'll dock some of the price because it was late, okay?" Sable goes on apprehensively when I don't reply to her. "It's just that—"

"It's fine," I interrupt. "You don't have to do anything of the sort. A day late isn't that much of a problem, yes?" I turn back to the mess on the floor, suddenly unable to meet her gaze. Gosh, what is she doing to me? My pulse is nearly thundering in my chest just by the fact of her being here. This is why I try to avoid her around town all the time. All I can think about when I see her is what once happened between us. . . how we were young and stupid and everything was perfect but then I threw it all away. . .

"Are you sure it's okay, Tom Nook?"

"Yes, yes, nothing to get worked up over." It's not like this isn't what I deserve.

There's a moment of silence. I can hear her breathing next to me, closer now. She's at my side, but I can't look at her. Doesn't she hate me? I often wonder. After what happened. . .

"We can always work something out, you know, to make up for the lateness." She touches my arm gently. "I know I owe you for it."

"Sable, honestly, it's such a small amount of money to dock off anyway—"

Her lips are near my ear now. "I don't mean money," she whispers seductively.

Suddenly, before I even have time to think and mull over what she's saying, warmth surges between my legs and I feel my heartbeat quicken. I blink at her a few times, only for her to smile at me. We were all alone now. I wondered for a brief moment if this was wrong of me to do—but then a thought flashes in my mind, of me bending her over my desk right now humping her as she gasps and moans and cries out my name—and then I just can't take it anymore. I smile back at her and lock the front door of the store, closing the curtain over the glass so no one can see inside. Before I can even make my way toward her she's thrown herself in my arms and she's pressed her mouth to mine, sliding her tongue over my tongue tenderly and passionately.

"Sable," I gasp playfully between breaths, coming up for air, "it's time to pay your dues, hm?"

She slams me into the cabin armchair that's for display, and then she kneels between my legs, unzipping the front of my suitpants. She peels the clothes away and of course my cock is swollen and hard and sticking up perfectly straight. She caresses it with her finger and I throw my head back, losing myself in how badly I want to fuck her right now.

"I know I've been a bad girl," she murmurs. "How much do I owe you, Mr. Nook?"

I lean forward and yank down the sleeves of her apron. After her dress drops to the floor I practically rip off her bra and pull her into my lap, swiping my tongue over the curve of her breast.

"Make love to me," I beg. "Make love to me. . ."

I think it's now that she realizes I want her so badly that it hurts. She peels off her underwear and stops being a tease; she settles herself onto my dick, yelping as I fit myself inside of her.

"Oh my God," she cries out. "Tom Nook, it's so big—"

"Yes, yes," I agree, beginning to thrust forward, only until she squeals. I stop with the fear that I've hurt her, only to see her eyes bright with excitement.

"It's so big," she gasps. "Fuck me, fuck me now!"

I continue thrusting inside of her, harder and faster than I had begun. She rocks hard back and forth, her breasts spilling in my face and my penis throbbing and pulsing inside of her. All I can hear now is her moaning in ecstasy, her eyes lost in the anticipation of orgasm.

"Ohhhhhhh," she screams, rocking faster. "Tom Nook, Tom Nook—"

"Yes, yes," I encourage her. "Say my name, say my name. . ."

"I'm going to—it's so big—I can't—" She howls. "I'm c-coming..."

She then squeezes tightly around me, her insides convulsing and throbbing. She yelps again as she pulls off of me, and then I decide it's my turn. I pull her from the armchair and fling her onto my desk, knocking over a pile of Bells and paperwork in the process. She lands flat on her stomach with a thud, and I enter her again from behind, drilling her with quick thrusts, humping her with so much concentration that I hardly notice the sound of my massive balls slapping against her small body, over and over.

"Ohhhhhhh..." she wails, squeezing her legs together around me.

"I never knew you were such a horny girl," I gasp as I keep pounding my rod in and out of her. "I would have fucked you over my desk a long time ago had I known what a pretty little slut you really were, hm?"

Her claws are digging into the surface of the desk now, her cries getting more pleading. "Harder," she begged, her voice a whine now. "Please, harder, I want—ohhhh! Yeah...yeah...yeah!"

My fists clenched against her back as I was reaching my peak. She wailed, and then I realized my nails were leaving marks in her skin. "Sable," I grunted. "I'm going to—"

Before I could say anything more, I had already come inside of her, and we both screamed in unison, the pleasure between us crackling and contracting like fireworks. I pulled out and then flopped onto the desk beside her, and we both tried catching our breaths, our chests rising and falling with every attempt. My swollen dick now feels numb with gratification.

"That was..." Sable manages to speak, but trails off on her sentence. She shakes her head. "Wow."

I roll over and stare into her eyes. "I would say that was quite a satisfying experience, yes?" I murmur. Before she can reply, I dare take her hand in mine. "I wish things could have always been like this between us."

Whether this was a stupid thing to say or not, I don't know. But she doesn't hesitate to stand up then, making an effort not to face me. "I believe I've paid my dues for today," she mumbles, reaching for her dress on the floor and pulling it back on over her head. I watch as she stretches and makes her way for the front door.

"Wait, hm?" I stop her. I'm still sprawled out, clothesless on my own desk. "Go out the back door. I uh, need a minute before I unlock the front door to any customers."

She blinks at me a few times. Her quills are messy and sticking up in all the wrong directions, which only reminds me how rough we had been. She then gives me a brief nod and pads toward the back door, leaving without another word. I throw my head back as soon as she's gone, reliving the past few moments in my head. Apparently Sable didn't want to admit that this had meant anything on any emotional level, and she wanted to keep this as secret as possible. Funny thing was, there was no denying how much she'd loved riding my cock, and I knew she'd soon be back for more.

"Yes," I say quietly to myself to no one in particular. "I believe you've made your payment, hm?"


End file.
